<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Richie &amp; Eddie’s LA Life Together Begins by NotpocalypseNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692340">Richie &amp; Eddie’s LA Life Together Begins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow'>NotpocalypseNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, guess who's back back again, the smut was too long for the social media au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirty years of repressed feelings later, Richie and Eddie spend their first night together in LA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Richie &amp; Eddie’s LA Life Together Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something happens and Richie thinks he felt a rush of blood go to his head that ended up with he and Eddie making out on the bed as he starts feeling even handsier, not even noticing the buzzing coming from his phone on the nightstand.</p><p>But suddenly, Eddie is naked in Richie’s sheets, on his side and kissing him so casually. It’s like this is always how he spends his Friday nights. A thought tingles at the back of his mind: he’s never made out with anyone the way he does with Richie. And he’s never felt the way he feels about Richie with anyone else—even now, the feeling is too cloudy to explain except as a comforting flame that warms him from his chest. Smiling, Eddie pulls back to look at Richie, pupils dark and dilated, “What the fuck did you plan on doing when we get here?”</p><p>Richie’s fingers knead into Eddie’s ass like he fucking loves every second of it, glasses askew, hair a mess, pupils just as dark. He never thought he’d get to see Eddie looking this disheveled because of him, his heart and, well, dick overwhelmed by the sight of him looking this happy and this sexy at the same time. All because of... Richie? That should be illegal.</p><p>Richie kisses him once more, mounting him so he’s on his back, legs spread open with richie in between them as he adjusts his glasses and blushes at their position. “I already told you, I’m sucking your dick, remember?” He adjusts his glasses shyly, getting a good look at the sprawled out Eddie before him with a gulp.</p><p>He kisses down his chest, blushing as he stops and kisses one of his nipples for a moment before sliding his fingers down Eddie’s perfect abs and kissing down his stomach until he gets lower, pressing kisses to his inner thighs like Eddie’s body was a work of fucking art because it really fucking is.</p><p>“H-how should I—“ Eddie flails a bit, blushing down to his neck as he realized Richie was now seated between his legs. “Do you need me to—uh, do anything to help you suck my dick?” He feels like such a fucking idiot, turned stupid by Richie’s reverent hands on his thighs. Eddie bites his lip, pouting as he stares down at Richie.</p><p>Richie chuckles into the soft skin of Eddie’s thigh. He nibbles at it, kissing it gently, “Just don’t hold back if you like it. If it feels good, tell me okay?”</p><p>Richie takes a deep breath, looking down at Eddie’s dick and shuddering. He really gets to...suck Eddie’s dick. How weird is it to get excited about getting to suck someone’s dick? Even for a gay guy, is it normal to be this fucking turned on?</p><p>He presses those thighs open, opening his mouth and licking the tip of Eddie’s dick, wrapping lips around the head of it and easing Eddie inside of his mouth, fingers pressing his thighs open gently, hair grazing Eddie’s stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie shudders with a wounded and desperate noise, eyes wide as he watches Richie’s mouth close over him and sink down slowly. The muscles in his stomach tighten as he cries out with disbelief that he’s actually watching Richie swallow him whole. Richie’s hair tickles his inner thighs, touching so gently, and it takes all of Eddie’s control to not immediately thrust blindly into Richie’s mouth.</p><p>Somehow Richie takes in most of Eddie, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking like this tasted really good or something. It really fucking didn’t, but it was Eddie.</p><p>Richie shits his eyes and goes even deeper, tongue lashing around inside of his mouth, egged in by Eddie’s noise. He breaths out through his nose, gripping his thighs tightly as he begins bobbing quickly up and down.</p><p>“Oh, what the <i>fuuuuuck.</i>” Even though Eddie’s watching Richie before he moves, one second he’s blinking down at Richie, the next they’re opening to watch as he disappears into Richie’s mouth inch by inch until he starts bobbing quickly and already driving him crazy.</p><p>“Mph,” Richie mumbles, mouth full as he tugs at himself. Eddie looks so cute right now, he can’t help but look up, eyes glazed over as he mindlessly tugs at his dick from how hot this all was, head bobbing until he starts bottoming out at the base of Eddie’s dick.</p><p>Eddie catches the glazed over look in Richie’s eyes, hands moving to grip Richie’s hair and tugging on it. “Ahh—you fucking, asshole— oh my <i>god</i>,” Eddie squeezes his eyes shut, knowing if he stared any longer, it would be over faster than he wanted.</p><p>Richie gags for a second, Eddie’s girth hitting the back of his throat. He regains his bearings and licks up Eddie’s shaft, tongue glazing over him as Richie’s hand picks up its pace, his mouth closing over Eddie’s dick once again to suck him back in and bob again. Richie’s dick was so hard from just sucking and tugging himself, he was on the verge of release, and he could tell that Eddie wasn’t far off either.</p><p>It’s the sound of everything that’s happening around him that makes his thighs clench. The wet sounds of his dick being sucked in by Richie’s mouth, obscene and addictive. The sound of Richie’s jacking it, distant but still present at the top of Eddie mind. It’s the sound of him gasping for air, taking soft impatient whines and turning them into something louder, a long draw out moan, and he opens his eyes with a panic, petting Richie’s face in warning. “I’m gonna—Rich—“</p><p>Richie tugs at himself even faster, the noises coming from him pumping his own dick insanely lewd, a flicker of his eyes, meeting Eddie’s when his hand connects with his face. Eddie’s moaning, staring at him and shaking from being on the verge of release and Richie wanted it so fucking bad. He closes his eyes for a moment and sucks harder and faster, unrelenting in anticipation of Eddie’s release.</p><p>“Hah, Richie—“ Eddie’s abs flutter as he jerks, stiffening beneath Richie for one tense beat. Richie’s eyes are so intense, it’s hard to focus on anything else. His eyes squeeze shut, embarrassed as he empties himself into Richie’s mouth with a surprised shout, hand pulling at Richie’s hair.</p><p>This tastes so fucking bad, Richie’s mouth pops off of Eddie, getting his release all over his face and glasses as he watches Eddie finish from behind his cum-stained frames, tucking his dick so hard he feels like it could go raw, hips jerking when he finds himself releasing just as quickly. “Eds... Eddie... fuck... fuck...” he whines his names and fucks into his hand as he releases.</p><p>This is the hottest thing Eddie’s ever seen in his life. The picture Richie is painting to him, cum dripping from his glasses, and the desperate sound of his name from his lips. He doesn’t know how he’s going to just sleep next to Richie as though he hadn’t just witnessed the hottest thing in life.</p><p>Panting in between Eddie’s legs, Richie grumbles and looks up at Eddie between his shaking thighs and adjusts his glasses. “Eds?” His voice lilts upwards, hoping for validation.</p><p>“Richie,” Eddie breathes, petting his hair tenderly again, like he’s in some kind of shock. “... did that really just happen?”</p><p>Richie climbs up, wrapping his arms around him, still soiled from both of their release. “Fuck if I know Eds, I’m uh... not fuckin’ sure. I’ve had lotsa dreams about that but I never thought,” he’s still really out of it.</p><p>Eddie tries not to gag at the squishing sound of Richie’s cum being pressed against him. It suddenly feels like there’s cum everywhere but he feels trapped by his own exhaustion and pinned by Richie’s arms. He whines into Richie’s neck petulantly,  “S’gross... so gross, the dreams are better for this part.”</p><p>Richie laughs, shoulders shaking as he tightens his grip on Eddie. “You sure? I wake up with this shit in my boxers and no spaghetti in my arms so what’s the fucking point?” He nuzzles him, pressing a kiss into his head. “Love ya, Eds. I still can’t fucking believe it.”</p><p>"Hmm," Eddie hums, nose beginning to whistle with the steady sound of his breath. The exhaustion from the days' events has finally caught up to him and he can hear himself slurring his words but he doesn't care. He just mumbles, continuing, "Fuck off, hate when you’re right... same thing... as waking up to a wet dream..." he trails off, mumbling something unintelligible, before saying. "Love you..."</p><p>“In wet dreams you never say ‘I love you’ back” Richie keeps nuzzling Eddie until he hears his breathing slow. After a few moments of laying with the love of his life in the afterglow, he does eventually get up and wash himself off. He even grabs some wash towels (Stan bought them) and brings them back to Eddie to wipe him clean of any sex residue.</p><p>Glasses clean, bodies clean, and teeth brushed, Richie climbs back in with Eddie, placing his glasses in the nightstand and pulling him back into a tight embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This is a part of my social media AU #NEIBOLT, which you can find <a href="https://twitter.com/NEIBOLTmovie/status/1226687579841384449">here on twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>